


You're thinking about how much you want to **** Felix, aren't you?

by typhiria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nier: Automata, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Misgendering, Sort of? - Freeform, blink and you'll miss sylvain being a masochist, i promise i'm not trying to be a jerk, it's ending D, they kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typhiria/pseuds/typhiria
Summary: it's nier: automata ending d, but sylvix. that's it, that's the fic, bye(it's not a happy ending)idk how to tag for this, i'm sorry, but sylvain refers to a2!felix as "it" and that might be upsetting
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 20





	You're thinking about how much you want to **** Felix, aren't you?

The last machine explodes. Sylvain turns to face the thing wearing Felix's face. "This tower is a weapon," it says. "We have to stop it."

Sylvain starts laughing, harshly, and he can't stop. "So? None of it matters. Nothing _ fucking _ matters. Humanity is extinct. We're all living a lie, and we were fucking _ designed _ to die for it! The Commander, me, Felix, even you! All of us!" He laughs more, harder, hard enough to choke.

And despite it all, that thing still _ cares. _ Or maybe it just wants to twist the knife. "Sylvain, we-"

"Shut up!" Sylvain screams. Quieter, now: "You killed Felix. That's all we need to kill each other."

The other android doesn't move. "I..." His - no, _ its _ \- lips twist. "No, _ he _ hated to keep killing you. It hurt so much." Sylvain wants nothing more than to rip that thing's throat out, but he waits. Might as well let it destroy him, first. "They knew you'd discover the truth. That you couldn't be stopped. That's why..." - _ pure white blade running red with his blood _ \- "That's why they made me." - _ gloved hands crushing his unbreathing throat _ \- "Him." It raises Felix's sword. "But you knew that... right, Sylvain?"

Sylvain rushes forward, black blade at the ready. "What do you know? You don't know anything about us!" His eyes flash red, and the other android recoils. It's not until Sylvain swings at him that he - _ it _ \- starts fighting back.

He's fought this version of Felix - _ it's not him, it can't ever be him _ \- before, in the forest. It had been close, then; it was an older model, but it had been fighting for longer than Sylvain remembers being alive. It's close now, even with Felix's arm grafted onto his body, and Sylvain might be completely, irreparably _ broken _ but he's still got a card up his sleeve.

He hacks in.

Last time he'd hacked Felix, he'd been careful, surgical. He'd excised the logic virus and absolutely nothing else. He hadn't even thought to peek at whatever secrets Felix had been hiding. Maybe if he had, he could have broken himself that much sooner. This time, though, it isn't Felix, not really, and Sylvain wrecks everything he can find before he comes back up. It’s what he deserves. It’s what they all deserve.

Felix - _ no, it's not Felix, it never was Felix _ \- staggers, nearly losing his grip on his sword. "Sylvain," he whispers. "Sylvain, _ please- _"

Sylvain will not be stopped. He slams into the other android, driving his blade through his chest, reveling in the spray of blood. In turn, Felix’s sword finds Sylvain’s stomach - _ fuck _ \- and they both drop.

For his part, Felix dies gracefully, eyes closed before he even hits the floor. Sylvain thrashes around the sword in his gut - _ fuck, yes, hurt me more _ \- fighting to stay awake, to feel more, to break so much no one and nothing can ever put him back together.

His vision fades to white. 

****

Fatal system error detected.

Memory leak verified. Repair impossible.

Beginning emergency evacuation of remaining memories.

****

_“My name’s Sylvain. I’m here to provide support.”_

_ “Scanners like me mostly work alone. Scouting out enemy lines and all that?”_

_ “I don’t usually get a partner. It’s kind of fun!”_

_ Of course he didn’t want anything to do with me. Of course not. He had to kill me. Again and again and again and again. Because I’d never stop. _

_ But… I was so happy to be with someone._

****

_“What IS this?”_

_ “My. Love. My. Love.”_

_ “Don’t listen to them, Felix.”_

_ “They don’t have any feelings. They’re just imitating human speech.”_

_ Did he believe me? Probably not. What the fuck did I know, anyway?_

_ “This. Cannot. Continue.”_

_ Well, the machines were right about that._

****

_“Why?! Why did you betray us?!”_

_ “Command is the one that betrayed you.”_

_ It took me too long to unravel that one. Fuck, why did I ever give a shit about a betrayal I never experienced? Fuck. It’s so bright._

****

_I’m still networked with the tower. With the machines. And now I know the truth._

_ This tower doesn’t fire artillery. It fires an ark._

_ An ark containing memories of the foolish machine lifeforms._

_ An ark that sends those memories to a new world._

_ It sounds… nice. They deserve it. They deserve to live on, without end._

_ “Will you come with us?”_

_ I’m dying. I’m already dead. I’m delirious. How could I ever deserve this kindness?_

_ I could never live without Felix, anyway. “I’ll stay.”_

****

Sylvain opens his eyes, red light fading fast. For the first time in far too long, he smiles and it’s not a curse. “So that’s where you were… Felix.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was going to be a galaxy brain as hell 5+1 with the weirdest aus i could think of, but i could only think of this and g gundam (for the one where they don't kill each other) (tell me felix wouldn't make a good domon kasshu, i dare you)
> 
> (also how tf do y'all write more than 1000 words at a time)


End file.
